1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power switching circuits having a transformer-coupled gate control, and more specifically, to a gate drive control circuit using a control signal modulated to a rate higher than the switching rate that encodes code sequence that indicate at least one switching time of the power switching circuits.
2. Background of the Invention
Transformer coupling of gate drive control is used in power switching circuits in which the transformer gate control signal either requires complete DC isolation from the switching control circuit, or in which the gate control voltage for at least one of the switching transistors is sufficiently high with respect to the controller integrated circuit operating voltage that transformer coupling of the gate control signal relaxes the voltage-handling requirements for the control circuit drive output(s). The transformer can also be used to step up a lower voltage switching signal, so that the higher voltage required to drive the gate of at least one of the transistors is easily generated from a lower-voltage source. Such a single-side transformer coupled circuit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,078,963 to Andersen, et al, in which a transformer is used to couple the control circuit to the positive side switching transistor.
However, such implementations typically require a relatively large number of passive components to complete the circuit, such as resistors, capacitors and/or snubbing/protection diodes to ensure that the gate of the transistor that is coupled to the transformer secondary winding is not damaged or improperly controlled, and that the transformer does not saturate due to a net DC magnetization current from duty cycles other than 50%.
Solutions to the above, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,540, either require driving multiple voltages to signal the isolated switching circuit to change the state of the power device gate control signal(s), or are subject to edge noise (spikes) that can mis-trigger the gate control signals. Synchronization is generally required, by constructing or supplying a reference clock signal to the isolated switching circuit, and such reference clock signal generation consumes power and requires additional circuitry.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a transformer-isolated gate drive circuit that requires few or no passive components to achieve a wide pulse width range and that provides robust and noise-immune operation. It would further be desirable to provide such a transformer-isolated gate drive circuit that does not require synchronization of the isolated gate drive circuit.